Thomas' Revenge
by BrunetteWeasley13
Summary: Thomas is tired of Alfred's jabs. When Thomas hears Alfred and Jimmy place a bet involving a new barmaid at the Red Lion, he thinks he has figured out a way to earn back their respect or at the very least, make them look foolish.


**Author's Note: Downton Abbey is my current fanfic obsession, especially Thomas. I am working on a Thomas X Jimmy story. (I want them to get together so badly, or at least, for Thomas to have some sort of handsome boyfriend in season 4). It will be my first male slash story so I am spending a lot of TLC on it. However, in the meantime, I couldn't get this plot bunny out of my mind.**

Thomas' Revenge

Although Jimmy and Thomas had technically buried the hatchet since the fair incident, it hadn't stopped Alfred and the hall boys from making smart remarks and thinly veiled references to his _preferences_ at every available opportunity. While Jimmy usually wasn't the one behind the remarks, he still laughed with his friends, and it was really getting on Thomas' last nerve. He very well couldn't say anything, and he still felt like he was on pin and needles around Downton. Yes, he was their superior, but he didn't want to cause any more trouble.

Thomas mulled this over as he made his way back to the servants' hall after a quick smoke outside. Before he reached the servants' hall, he heard Alfred and Jimmy talking with two hall boy's whose names he didn't know, and frankly, he didn't care to know. Thomas decided to stop for a listen before continuing.

"The new barmaid at the Red Lion, she looks quite tasty doesn't she?" Jimmy's voice said, carrying into the hallway.

"Yes, she does. Her hair and her…" Alfred said, and there was a pause of silence before all the boys laughed. Thomas imagined that Alfred must have made a lewd jester. Thomas rolled his eyes, and Mr. Carson says _he's_ the foul one.

"So you both fancy the blonde barmaid then?" one of the hall boys said.

"Of course any man would!"

"Well, not any man," Alfred amended. Although they all laugh again, Thomas can't help but smile at Jimmy's next words.

"Isn't that getting a bit tired?"

"You're not going soft on him are you?" Alfred asked aghast. "Cause if you turn out like him…"Before Alfred could finish, Jimmy cut across him.

"Of course not, in fact, I'll prove it to you. I'm going to get the barmaid," Jimmy said confidently. Thomas could imagine the smug look on Jimmy's face, and he couldn't help but be a little jealous of the said barmaid.

"No, I'm going to get the barmaid," Alfred whined.

"Oh, just like you got Ivy to be your sweetheart?" Jimmy chuckled.

"Let's make a bet then. Whoever can get a kiss from the barmaid first, the other will give up his free day," Alfred challenged.

"So when I get a kiss from the barmaid, you'll work and give me your free day?" Jimmy asked mockingly. "Sounds like a deal to me." Thomas imagined them shaking hands across the table. "Oh and you two," Jimmy added. "You two are our witnesses, alright? Unless one of you sees it, it didn't happen."

"So when does the bet start?" one of the hall boys asked.

"We've all got a free night tomorrow. We can head down to the Red Lion then," Alfred suggested.

Thomas heard their chairs scrape against the floor as they all stood to leave. Taking that as his cue, Thomas entered the servants' hall.

"What are you lot just moping around for? You better get back to work before Carson catches you," he scolded. As he watched them all scamper off, grumbling to themselves, Thomas couldn't help but think that he might fancy a trip to the pub the next night as well.

…..

The next night Alfred, Jimmy, and the two hall boys made their way to the Red Lion. They talked and joked as they walked enjoying being out in the crisp night air. The moon was almost full so there was plenty of light to see their way.

"Aww come off it. You know she will be powerless against my charm," Jimmy boasted.

"You never know. She might have a thing for gingers," Alfred countered.

Jimmy shot a look at the hall boys before they all indulged in a hearty laugh at Alfred's expense.

"I might as well start planning my free day now," Jimmy said. "I think I might like to see the new picture in town…"

All four boys stopped short. They were only about ten feet from the pub door, but the barmaid was outside in the alley. And, she wasn't alone.

The barmaid kneeled on the gravel, with Thomas' fingers wrapped in her honey curls, pushing her head, guiding her mouth around his cock. The under butler's head rested against the brick wall behind him. His eyes were closed. Occasionally he groaned, but mainly the noise coming from the alley was the wet sounds of the barmaid's mouth around his flesh.

All the boys stood transfixed. None of them knew what to do or how to process the events occurring just down the alley. Jimmy was just about to push all the boys on toward the bar. He was first footman so he was in charge here, and a part of him wanted to be anywhere but here. Before he could make his move, the scene in front of them became more interesting.

Thomas pulled the barmaid's head back, rather roughly, but she didn't protest. He pulled her to her feet and hoisted her up into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs tightly around his waist, giggling. He turned, switching their positions. Now, her back was flush against the brick wall.

Thomas's pants pooled around his knees and his shirt and jacket hung open. Her skirts were up around her waist, and the pale flesh of her thighs gleamed in the moonlight. The under butler used his gloved hand to brace himself against the wall. The fingers of his other hand dug into the barmaid's backside. She removed one hand from his neck and licked it before dropping it down between them. She gasped as she touched herself. As soon as she pulled her hand away, Thomas thrust his hips forward. He groaned, and she gasped.

At one point the barmaid tried to kiss Thomas, but he turned his head focusing on the task at hand and picked up his pace. She didn't seem to mind being slighted too much as the continued to gasp and squeal under his current movements. Mid thrust he turned to look down the alley. The boys jumped back in shock at having been discovered. Before they scurried off, they saw the corners of Thomas mouth turn up in a devious smirk before turning his attention back to the barmaid.

…..

When Thomas entered the servants' hall later that evening, he found only Alfred, Jimmy, and the two halls boys whose names he couldn't be bothered to learn still sitting at the table. Thomas was pleased to note their faces had still not recovered from the earlier shock. The two hall boys looked like gaping fish, and Jimmy looked like he'd been struck over the head with one of the serving trays. Alfred looked particularly flabbergasted; although, Thomas wasn't entirely sure why. Surely the big oaf never seriously though he had a chance with the barmaid.

Upon hearing him step into the hall, all the aforementioned faces turned to him. Thomas couldn't resist indulging himself by offering one last fatal blow to their egos.

"What?" he began, "You lot thought I'd never been with a woman before?"

With that, he turned sharply on his heel to retire for the evening, but before he disappeared up the stairs for the night, he stopped and looked back at Jimmy and Alfred.

"And, I'll be talking with you both about those free days tomorrow. I'll say goodnight."

After a pause and expectant look from their superior, Jimmy and Alfred muttered, "Goodnight, Mr. Barrow."

**Author's Note: So, it's extremely hard for me to write dialog for Downton. I'm not English, nor do I live in Edwardian times. I'm trying just to avoid obvious anachronisms. Hopefully, you can fill in the accents with your imagination. Or maybe I will just have to watch all 3 seasons of Downton a million more times to pick up on the language patterns. Anyway, this story was inspired by the Gossip Girl episode where Chuck Bass kisses a guy and Blair catches him. His only response, "What? You think I've never kissed a guy before?" leaved you wondering… about lots of sexy things. **


End file.
